So Annoying!
by Astrumi
Summary: IA lives peacefully in a small apartment, away from home. But when there is not enough money, she needs to rent out one of the rooms, and then HE appeared! How would cold and heartless IA cope with innocent and cute idiot, whom her housemate definitely is? ON HIATUS


**_Hello everyone! That is the first fanfiction I ever uploaded, and I hope you will enjoy my failed attempt of writing a comedy..._**

**_ -Astrumin_**

* * *

_'Up until last month I lived with my parents, but they started to annoy me, so I asked them can I live alone. I was very astonished when they agreed. They are usually overprotective. Everything was perfect, but then...'_

"Heeey! IA! Can I use your chocolate? I'm making cookies!"

"Go ahead."

_'HE appeared. I had to rent out one of my rooms, and on one of the warm August evenings, a boy came knocking on the door of my small, cosy apartment. I don't even know why I wanted him to live with me… I hate my spontaneous decisions… My house mate's name is Piko, and he's annoying and girly. And he has a very irritating antenna on top of his head. Basically everything about him is annoying: the way he walks, the way he talks, the way he eats, even the way he looks at me with his blue-green eyes.'_

"IA! I think I just set kitchen on fire!"

"What do you mean you _think_ you set kitchen on fire?!" I shouted dashing into the kitchen with fire extinguisher in one hand and still holding a pen in the other. I quickly gazed at Piko, who was standing beside an oven (which was on fire) holding a tray of perfectly baked cookies. Without questioning I rapidly began to put out fire, while the idiot who caused all of that mess sneaked out of the kitchen, shouting:

"I'm going to the shop!"

At least he's gone for good fifteen minutes… I dropped tiredly on the couch. Ahhh, it's so peaceful without him around… Then I heard the door being kicked open. I got up and saw a blue haired man holding a fire extinguisher in shape of an ice-cream. Behind him two other men appeared. One had red hair, while the other one had green.

"I can sense the fire in the kitchen!" the blue haired man shouted.

All three of them ran into the kitchen and sprayed it with something blue coming out of the the ice-cream shaped fire extinguisher. I just stood there, staring at them dumbfounded. Then all three of them came back running to the living room. The blue-haired man shouted at me:

"Where is the fire?! I couldn't find any!"

"Then why the hell did you spray the kitchen with that thing, whatever it is!" I shouted back. "And by the way, the fire is long gone."

"Ow, crap! Just when I thought I can be a hero for once! Akaito, Nigaito, let's go back before _she_ gets angry!" he said closing the door. When the door was nearly closed he put his head through the door and whispered:

"Sorry…"

* * *

"IA, IA! Look what I bought!"

I slowly opened my eyes. I fell asleep on the couch, it seems. I gazed up, and saw Piko holding something yellow.

"What is it?" I asked. I didn't have my glasses on, so it was impossible for me to tell what it was.

"It's a Pikachu costume! I know you cosplay too so I bought you a costume of a Pokemon trainer! We will go on the conventions together! Just imagine that! IA the Pokemon trainer and Pikochu!"

"You! How do you know I cosplay?! If you tell anyone, I promise I will kill you! There will be no traces of you left! You entered my room, didn't you?! How many times have I times have I told you not to?!" I shouted getting up and searching for my glasses. When I put them on, first thing I saw was Piko's cute face (he is very annoying, but I can't doubt,his face is cute) looking at me with those big, sorrowful eyes of his.

"I'm sorry!" he suddenly shouted, and ran away into the kitchen. Idiot.

"Why is there ice-cream in the kitchen…?" Piko asked after a moment.

"Ask our lovely neighbours, the blue-haired idiot and his side-kicks."

"Oh! You mean Kaito-sensei and his two brothers, I suppose. I will call Meiko-sensei to make him clean up that… mess."

"What school are you going to? You have very weird teachers there…" I asked.

"This year I will start my second year in the closest high school, the yellow building you see on the way to the shop." Piko answered.

I actually thought he was much younger, but he turns out to be the same age as me. Wait, did he say 'the yellow building'. There is only one yellow high school in the town, and it's the one I'll be going to this year. That means I can be in the same class as Piko! No! Why? I suddenly began to feel weaker and weaker, and next I blacked out.

* * *

**Sorry, the first chapter was so sort, but I promise the second will be twice as long!**


End file.
